InuyashaEvangelion: Another Place, Another Time
by Fry Rice
Summary: An unusual mix.. but fun nonetheless.. read an enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Another Place, Another Time.

Author's notes----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fiction, inspired by the well known Inuyasha series and other anime such as Neo Genesis Evangelion, Slam Dunk, and the Gundam Series. It took me a while to get settled down on how I want to construct this story. After numerous nights of thought I finally decided to include characters from both Inuyasha and NGE. It was not a hard decision since those two r my favourite animes so far. Also do expect characters from other animes to appear as well. They will show up throughout the fic as "guest stars." Usually they will only be present for a few chapters. Do not worry if you are not an anime expert. I will have a brief introduction for all the outside characters. As for the mainly story set-up, all will take place in a modern setting, and in accordance to the Inuyasha and Evangelion characters' ages, it will all start in high school. Expect this to be a long story. Even though I have no prepared writing plan (so no precise update time between chapters), I have a feeling this will go at least over 20 chapters. So without further delay here we go! : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Briiing." The bell buzzed and signalled the beginning of a new day at Onigumo High School. Students quickly shuffled along the hallways to get to their classes, and the sound of lockers being slammed shut echoes through the halls. Soon most of the students have arrived at their respective classes and settled into their seats. As that exact moment, totally on cue, the PA morning announcements began.

"Hello students, This is your morning announcer, and everyone's favourite announcer, Miroku..." And the announcements went on and on.

The students listened without much interest, until suddenly the morning announcer said something that caught everyone's attention. Now the bored expressions on their faces were replaced by looks of puzzlement.

"Well, this just in; our principle, Mister Onigumo have a few announcements to make." There was a slight pause, and then a new voice spoken through the intercom.

"Good morning students, this is Principle Onigumo." The new voice was somewhat dark and gloomy. "I was just informed by the school cafeteria that all prices will rise 50 per cent because of food supply shortage."

Almost immediately, groans and moans and complaints echoed throughout the school in unison.

"What the hell?! Damn bastards trying to rip up off again!"

"Shit, I forgot to pack lunch..."

"Oh my god, I don't have enough money..."

"Hahaha, I don't buy stuff from the Cafe, suckers." The pronouncer of this comment quickly received an array of cold stares.

As the students continued to make their opinions public, the PA sounded again.

"Haha, I gotcha didn't I! I was kidding, haha." It was Onigumo.

As suddenly as it began, the groans and moans were replaced by sighs of relief.

"But school fees will rise 100 per cent starting next year." The cold and dark voice added.

This time no complaints were heard, and as if sensing that his words were taken as another joke, the voice started again.

"I'm not kidding this time."

At once, all the students started complaining again.

Well, all expect two.

"You say he's just like your father?" asked one of the two. A closer look revealed it was a boy with long white hair and golden eyes.

"Yeah, but can't blame them since they're twins." agreed the other. The comment came from a girl with ruby coloured eyes and her hair pulled back and tied with a string of beads decorated by a few feathers. "But screw him for being an ass anyway."

The boy raised an eyebrow, and the girl read it perfectly. To her, reading the boy's facial movements was a piece of cake. After all, she has been his "friend" for quite a few years now. Currently the boy's eyebrow said: "I wonder which one you will grow up to become.."

The girl erupted like a volcano awakening after a long slumber.

"What the hell! Even if I have a father and uncle with no life and a fucked-up sense of humour doesn't mean I'll grow up to be like them!"

The only reply she received from the target of her outburst was yet another raised eyebrow. This one read: "You said it, not me.."

"Just fuck you, Sesshoumaru." The girl exploded again.

She was about to grab a handful of the boy, Sesshoumaru's long white hair when a pair of hands fell on her shoulders and stopped her.

"Kagura, you know he's right." said the owner of the hands. It came from the seat behind Kagura.

She whirled around; seeking the owner of the voice.

Facing her was a girl with long red hair, which had a handful of them tied into two loose ponytails, and the rest flowed down her back.

"Damn it, whose side are you on Asuka?!" Kagura yelled.

"Nobody's, but he's right to say you would probably grow up to be like a boy." replied the redhead.

"This has nothing to do with gender!"

"Huh? I thought Sesshoumaru said you were gonna grow up to be a boy like your dad and uncle so you got pissed off again and was gonna rip of his head if I hadn't stopped you." This was followed by a yawn, as if saying this happened on a regular basis.

"Can you ever stop listening to other people's conversations, especially mine?" Kagura said hotly. "And if you're gonna say something... Never mind, just don't say it."

"I'm just trying to help you two improve your relationship." Her friend shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about! Sess and me are just friends!" This came out a bit too shaky than Kagura liked.

"Ooooo, Sess huh? That your little nickname for him?"

"Shut up! Just leave us alone!"

"Ooooo, you want to be alon-" Before she could finish, Kagura cut her off.

"Go worry about yourself and you Shinji!"

Asuka felt blood rushing up to her face. "What! There's nothing going on with Shinji and me." Then she added just for good measure: "That guy is a wuss."

"Ooooo, but he's _your _"wuss" Kagura teased.

Asuka lowered her head and a dark look flashed onto her face.

"Damn that little bitch! She told! I'm gonna kill her!" She growled under her breath.

Throughout the verbal exchange, Sesshoumaru looked at both girls and tried to make sense of their conversation, but failed at last. However, his face betrayed nothing at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning classes passed slowly and finally the bell signalled lunchtime. It was considered by many, students and staff alike, the best time on a school day. As everyone got ready for lunch and went to conduct whatever business they had planned, Asuka searched for her sister.

Minutes passed and no a bit of progress for Asuka. She went from one floor to the other, starting with the basement level. All the art and music classrooms were down in the basement. Asuka never for a moment thought her sister would be there. Nor could she think of a reason why she would be. Nonetheless, she checked anyway since her sister did occasionally peep into some of the guitar classrooms to check out "hot guys." Above the basement was the main floor. On this level language classes were dominant. The office and staff rooms were also located on this floor.

She wouldn't be on this floor unless she got in trouble again. Asuka thought bitterly.

The second floor was the math department, also known as "The Mathematic Hell" and "Geek Heaven" by some students. This floor served no purpose at all during lunchtimes and breaks. Except sometimes couples would come up here to spend some quality time together if they did not want their fellow schoolmates to discover their relationships, and that's teachers included. This more or less sums up all the facilities in Building A.

Building B was especially built for the science department. Biology, Chemistry, and Physics were the offered courses in the category of science. Biology was the most popular with the male population of the student body for obvious reasons. Chemistry was the most popular in general since everyone loves the blow stuff up in class in hopes of being able to interrupt the day's class and get no homework. Physics was, well, popular with the, um.. , physics people... Asuka and Kagura both chose Biology, and unfortunately both landed in Physics.

The Cafeteria was the centre of civilization during lunchtimes at Onigumo High. It was a self-standing building, and was big enough to double as an auditorium when needed. This was the most likely place for Asuka to find her sister.

Noise filled Asuka's ears as she pushed open the swinging doors and entered the Cafe'. It was stuffed with bodies as usual. Asuka looked around and spotted a girl with a hair-do almost identical to her own. The colour was also the same red-orange, except the other girl's hair was brighter in texture. This was Asuka's little sister. Asuka walked briskly toward her younger sibling and when she was at arm's length, she swatted the other girl on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! Who did that?!" cried Asuka's sister as she turned to face her attacker. Her voice contained both surprise and anger.

"Your big sister that's who!" Asuka yelled back. "now I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!"

"What did I do?!"

"You told Kagura 'bout me and Shinji!"

"Just for that you were going to hit me? It's not like it's some big secret, everyone with half a brain can figure out you like him and he likes you." The younger girl said with a bored expression.

By now, Asuka realized their conversation had suddenly became the centre of attention in the Cafe'. Many people were staring at them, while others tried to look as if they did not notice the argument but were all doing a poor job of it.

"Come on, Ayame," Asuka said as she dragged her sister out of her seat and toward the swinging doors. "We need to talk."

"Let go! I want to finish my food!" whined Ayame.

"Fine, bring it along." Her older sister replied. "Just hurry up, people are staring." There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

Ayame smirked, knowing all too well that her sister doesn't want people to get the impression that she gets all concerned over things she considered as lovey-dovey and mushy. Such as the topic they were just discussing. They headed for the garden near the back of the school where people were scarce. When they were out of earshot of others, Asuka spoke.

"I told you to keep it secret 'cuz I'm not sure if I really like him yet."

"Well, the way I see it is if you like someone, tell them and see how they respond. Besides, in you case, Shinji likes you, too."

"How would you know? He never told you that."

"You are sooo stubborn."

"Oooo, I'd rather be stubborn than be sorry. Remember the times you confessed to that Kouga guy and it turned out he had the hots for some other girl. Her name was Kagome right? You were so sure he liked you too back then, as well."

"Dunno what to say now, huh?"

"But he is my boyfriend now isn't he." This sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but what's there to say he wouldn't change."

"If he does, I'll kill him."

"Yeah sure."

"Seriously."

"Wow, I didn't know 'till today that my little sister would kill out of love. How cute." Asuka remarked sarcastically. "And let me guess, then you'll kill yourself."

"No."

"Oh, then I guess you're just homicidal."

"Yeah, Kinda."

Neither girls spoke for a while.

Then Asuka broke the silence.

"Haha, tell you what. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Let's just forget all this, 'kay?" A smile touched Asuka's lips.

"And I'm sorry for being such a bigmouth." apologized Ayame. She was also smiling.

The two sisters laughed as if one just cracked a funny joke. All the hostility from the earlier confrontation seemed to have simply disappeared and went with the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You catch all that Shinji?"

"I dunno. Right now, I feel like a perverted stalker."

"Don't worry, I felt the same way when I first started doing this. Once you get use to it, it's really quite enjoyable."

"..., we should get going, class will start soon."

"Yeah okay-- OW! You kneed my crotch..."

"Ah! Sorry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! First chapter is done! Took me a total of two and a half hours. Anyway, give me some feedback, and let me know if this is worth continuing.

So we find out Kagura's got something for Sesshoumaru and Asuka's got something for Shinji, while Shinji possibly got that same something for Asuka. Phew! Things are already so complicated, and they're about to get even more conplicated. Will Shinji and Asuka ultimately get together and will our mystery man's crotch injury ever heal completely? The story continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha/Evangelion: Another Time, Another Place.

Chapter 2

Mornings were usually associated with good things, but this morning for Miroku, it was more of a time related to suffering. Yesterday, after he and Shinji spied on the girls, he had to limp home because of Shinji's "mistake." He told his guardian -- an old drunkard named Mushin -- that he fell down the stairs at school. It was a good enough excuse to fool Mushin, mostly because the old geezer was drunk again. Miroku had thought the pain would subside after a good night's sleep and he'll be "good as new," or so to speak, but he was proven wrong. In the morning when he woke up, the first sensation he felt was not the satisfaction of a good night's sleep, but the indescribable pain of when someone kicked you in the crotch. Well, Shinji actually "kneed" him, but close enough. Even though the pain was still there, it seemed to have dampened slightly. To Miroku, it felt like the muscle cramps he gets after long runs.

Unfortunately for the young man, today was still a school day. After painfully dragging himself out of bed and brushed up in the washroom, he got dressed and headed downstairs.

Miroku lived in a two-story house a few blocks away from the school. He was lucky; many of his friends from school lived much farther than he. The house itself was nothing fancy. On the outside it was painted white, and on the inside it was also painted white. This proved to be boring for Miroku. Since his guardian - Mushin - did not really care about him or what he did, he redecorated his room. Well, that is if you can call covering walls with pictures of girls - especially Sango's - "decorating". Most of those pictures were taken on his little stalking adventures. Like the one yesterday with Shinji. In the past, all he cared about girls were that if they were beautiful and willing to bear his child, they were good enough for him. Somehow, Sango managed to change all that. Deep down in Miroku's lecherous and perverted self there was a heart just like all the other boys at school. He cared for Sango a lot, and vowed that he will not let any sort of harm come to her. Except maybe he, but that was justifiable since it was all in the name of love. Miroku never considered himself to be a religious person, but he prayed that his injury would heal soon.

__

Please God, if you let my balls heal and allow me to create children, I promise to stop stalking girls... He thought for a moment, then added: _For a week._

Despite the injury, that little mental detour brought a smile to his face.

Breakfast was the normal boring stuff. Tuna sandwiches were not exactly Miroku's favourite, and to the boy eating them was more of a chore than enjoyment. The young man finished his food as fast as he could and slipped on his shoes then headed out the door for school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temperature was reasonably cool. The sun shined in the sky. The wind blew lightly, carrying with it a slight scent of freshly cut grass. The birds sang their usual morning song, the melody soft, yet refreshing to the early travellers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm... The breeze feels nice. It smells pleasant as well."

"Yeah, it sure does. Don't you think so too, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School started at 7:30 A.M. sharp at Onigumo High. There was thirty minutes left before classes would start. Most of the students had already arrived, and was either studying for their first block exam or busy chatting and passing gossip with their friends. Outside, students were still arriving in groups. Amongst all those people, there was one boy with long white hair and two girls with long black hair. On of the girls had parted bangs above her eyes.

"Hm. I'm surprised. Miroku is late." commented the girls with the bangs.

"Oh. Maybe he's inside." answered the other girl.

"Yeah, he's probably doing something perverted right now." The white hair boy butted in.

"Inuyasha..." warned the second girl, addressing the boy.

"You know I'm probably right, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"If Sango-chan hears you, her feeling will be hurt." Kagome whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The boy asked. Confusion spread from his brows.

"Let's talk about this later, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered again, seeing she was getting nowhere.

Inuyasha was about to ask another stupid question when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by someone's yelling.

"Sango! I'm so sorry for being late!" cried Miroku, as limped towards the trio. "Forgive me!"

"... So you were late." said Sango, the girl with the bangs.

"Forgive me!"

"... You haven't done anything wrong.."

"I did not welcome you at the school gate today!"

"So?"

"... Sango, am I really that insignificant to you?"

"!? What are you saying?"

"..." Miroku looked as if his feelings had been seriously injured. His lips quivered.

"Alright! I forgive you!"

Miroku's face instantly lit up with joy and hope, which made Sango somewhat nervous. Kagome looked relieved, but Inuyasha looked bored and annoyed.

"Hey, if you two are done, let's get inside! I don't want to be late!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned him. Then she proceeded to drag him away from Sango and Miroku. "Let's leave them alone for a while."

"Hey! Let go of me, bitch!" Inuyasha protested as he tried to break free of Kagome's hold.

"Huh? Kagome, don't leave me here with this pervert! Wait for me!" Sango ran after them.

Miroku followed, but at a much slower pace because of his 'injury'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on. The classes were boring, the food was horrible, and the washrooms still smelled bad. (the result of a practical joke someone pulled a week ago) Finally, the last bell of the day sounded and the hallways were quickly filled with students preparing to leave. Some looked happen and relaxed, others looked tired and irritated. Mixed in the sea of bodies was a boy with red eyes and grey hair. He was wearing the school uniform -- white shirt and black pants -- and for some strange reason he looked strikingly handsome in the dull attire. The boy dropped a few books and personal belongings into his bag. He was about to leave when he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice that called his name.

"Kaoru-kun."

He turned slightly toward the voice, and standing before him was a girl with blood red eyes just like his and medium-length blue hair that did not quite reach her shoulders.

"Ayanami." Kaoru answered, and gave the girl a smile. Most of her friends called her by her last name.

"Shinji-kun invited us to dinner, don't you remember?" the girl asked.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Kaoru replied, a bit embarrassed. "Why do you suppose he invited us? If I am not mistaken, Akagi sensei will also be there."

"He didn't say. I guess it's a surprise." Her face was devoid of emotion. If not for her appearance people would have easily thought she was Sesshoumaru's sister.

"Shall we get going then?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yes, I think we should return home first and finish our schoolwork. That way we can go to bed right after we get home from Shinji-kun's."

With that, the conversation ended. They left, together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Shinji, I'll race you to the subway station."

"No."

"Aw, damn. Don't be such a poor sport! I'll even let you have a head start."

"You'll just catch up and beat me again."

"Ten minutes head start."

"I'll still lose."

"You're no fun at all."

"If you're in such a hurry then just leave me and go."

"How did you know I have somewhere to go?"

"You told me earlier that you and Ayame have a date today after school."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I really did?"

"You have a horrible memory."

"And you have a horrible life."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Listen to me Shinji, you need to get out more instead of isolating yourself from the rest of the world."

"You don't know me."

"Maybe, but Asuka sure do."

"What?"

"Well, Ayame told me that Asuka told her you don't go anywhere after school except stay in your room and bury yourself in homework."

"Asuka don't know me."

"She lives in the same apartment suite as you, for God's sake! How can she not know you."

"She barely talks to me."

"You two have been living together for at least a year, man."

"You make it sound weird."

"And you think living with a girl for one year and barely talking to her is normal?"

"Can we not discuss this?"

"Fine. By the way, is it really OK if I leave first? I really don't want to be late for my date, 'cuz Ayame is gonna go crazy if I don't get there on time."

"Sure, Kouga."

"Alright, bye Shinji."

"Bye..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji watched as Kouga hurried off to meet his date. He stood there for a few seconds, then resumed his journey home. The sun was setting and night was falling fast. Shinji walked at a leisurely pace, his head was tilted forward and his eyes aimed at the ground. Totally oblivious to his surroundings, the lone boy walked into a red light. Instantly, the sound of screeching tires and blaring horns shook the air. A few drivers yelled profanity at Shinji, but at the moment there was only one thought in his mind.

__

Asuka... She... Me...? A mental pause. _Why?_

__

She must be guessing... never around... never see her... can't be right... must be guessing... Another pause.

__

Why am I so... forget it...

Shinji closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head. When he opened them, the subway station entrance was only a few steps away. He descended the stairs hesitantly, fearing that Asuka was also done in the station. Once at the bottom, he scanned the platform. No Asuka. Shinji was not relieved, a new one now replaced his old fear a few seconds ago.

__

What if Asuka hasn't... His mind raced.

Luckily, Asuka never showed up. Shinji rode the subway home, alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misato, where is the soap?"

"By the sink."

"It's not there."

"Try the cabinet."

"Nothing."

"Then I guess we're gonna need more soap."

The bathroom door flew open and a pissed-off Asuka in total bitch mode emerged from the open door. She had just showered and was wrapped in only a towel. Shinji stared.

"Hentai! What the fuck are you staring at!" Asuka pointed angrily at her roommate.

Startled and embarrassed, Shinji quickly diverted his gaze to somewhere else.

"Asuka, be nice to Shinji. You know he's shy." The voice came from the kitchen. It belonged to a young woman with long purple hair and deep brown eyes. She looks to be in her late twenties or early thirties. This was Shinji and Asuka's guardian.

"So Shinji is starting to show some interest in girls. That's a definite improvement." Misato teased.

Shinji's blush intensified.

"Misato sensei please..." Shinji begged, his eyes pleading for her to shut up.

"Geez Shinji, lighten up." Misato said dismissively. "And enough with the "sensei" already. We're not at school and it makes me sound old."

Shinji attempted to change the subject. "When is Akagi sensei coming over?"

"I don't think she told me what time she is coming." Misato replied.

"Or did you just forget?" Asuka chimed in.

"Oh maybe I did, I'm very busy you know." Her guardian retorted.

"Yeah, busy going out on dates." The jealousy was clear in her tone.

"Misato sensei is going out on dates?" Shinji asked stupidly.

Asuka stared unbelievably at her roommate. "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

Shinji stood motionlessly with his mouth slightly open. Surprise was written all over his face.

"Oh my god! You really are an idiot! Baka!"

"You mean you really didn't know?" Even Misato was amused.

"With... who?" Shinji managed to utter through disbelief.

Just before Asuka could scream out the name, the doorbell rang. Misato hurried to answer it.

"Must be Ritsuko." She muttered to herself.

As she put her hand on the doorknob and turned, she heard voices outside. She guessed Ritsuko must have brought that new boyfriend of hers she kept mentioning during work. The door pulled open, and just as she had thought a man stood beside her colleague. The man was smiling, but the smile disappeared when he saw Misato.

And Misato felt like she was going to faint.

Life is just full of surprises. Some of it pleasant and some of it not. Which one is it here? Find out in the next chapter as our story continues...


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha/Evangelion: Another Time, Another Place.

And finally chapter 3 is up! I was actually hoping to get two chapters out during this winter break but my profs decide I didn't have enough to do and gave me one term essay, one huge novel to finish (but it was a rather enjoyable one), and tons of MATH!! So if you're pissed, go make voodoo dolls of my profs...

Anyway, back on topic. I mentioned in the first chapter A.N. I would have things from other anime in the story. So here's one that'll appear in this chapter:

Junius 7/Seven gundam seed/destiny -- a PLANT (space colony/watever you wanna call it) destroyed in the first war between ZAFT and Earth Alliance. Its destruction it was called the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Its remains were used as a weapon in Gundam Seed Destiny and cause catastrophic damage to the Earth.

Chapter 3

"Kaji! You bastard!" Misato screamed as she flung herself at the man in front of her. A few seconds ago she could have sworn she was going to faint. Now, she was so excited her toes were dancing, literally.

"I thought this would be a pleasant surprise for you." Ritsuko said. Then immediately regretted the comment.

"Oh thank you so much!" cried an ecstatic Misato. Ritsuko tried to break out of her friend's embrace, but her efforts proved futile.

With all the hugging done, they headed inside. Shinji and Asuka finally stuck heir heads out to investigate the commotion. When Asuka saw the man she too launched herself at him, just like Misato.

"Kaji-san!" Asuka babbled, "You came back!"

"Good to see you too, Asuka." Kaji replied. Then more to himself than to Asuka, he muttered: "I see you've decided to stay with Misato after all." He then turned to Shinji. "Well, hello there. What do you think of your room mate Shinji?"

Not knowing how to respond, Shinji simply looked at him as he tried to think of a reply.

"Don't tease him, you jerk." Misato mused, clearly intending the opposite herself. "Shinji's a bit sensitive about girls these days, isn't that right Shinji?"

". . ."

"Really? Got your eyes on any specific girl yet? Maybe at school?" Kaji couldn't resist. It had been quite a while since he last saw the boy.

Shinji instinctively shot a quick glance at Asuka, but no one seemed to have noticed. _'Thank god'_

"Oh stop it." Misato said as she pushed him towards the dinner table. When she got him to site, she dropped into the chair next to him.

"How was it?" The woman asked.

"The city or the case?" Kaji countered. He'd always enjoyed doing this with Misato.

"Both." Misato replied, catching onto his game.

"Dead case. Nine months and not a single lead. The chief finally agreed to let me back after seeing no progress was made." He continued, "The city was a nice place," A pause, "which reminds me." He reached into his pocket and fished out a small, gift-wrapped box.

"For you." He told Misato has he handed the box to her.

Misato examined the box carefully.

"Ya got me another fridge magnet didn't you." She concluded.

Kaji scratched his head nervously. "Well, eheh... you see, the chief didn't really give me that much cash and I didn't really have time so... Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Misato sighed inwardly. _'That's eleven in total and counting.'_

"So, what's for dinner?" Kaji attempted to change the subject.

"How does 'let's get take out sound'?" Misato answered, with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Perfect."

And so Shinji was commanded to order some food from the neighbourhood dinner. Kaoru and Rei arrived a short time afterwards, and all ate to their hearts content. Eventually, everyone finished their food and the table was cleared. Kaji decided this would be a good time to relax.

"Aw damn, I'm so full that I don't think I'll need to eat for a year!" said the man as he raised his feet onto the table. This annoyed Misato and fired the first shot of the war.

"Take your stinking feet off the table!"

"Comon, can't a man just sit back and relax with his feet on the table for once?"

"NOT IN HERE U AIN'T GONNA!"

"Why?"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THEM OFF!"

Ritsuko watched the combat unfold and thought: _'Somehow, those two always manage to ruin a happy occasion with some pathetic argument.' _She then remembered the event that took place the night before Kaji was supposed to leave for his assignment. They were at a pub, wishing him good lucky on the new investigation. Then Misato got drunk and started talking about how Kaji sucked in bed when they were still in college. Kaji, also quite drunk at the time, told Misato she was flat-chest (which was completely untrue, he only said that because he was so drunk he couldn't think up any good insults). Misato immediately pulled down her collar and yelled: "OH YA! Then why don't you come here and get another look!" This attracted the attention of everyone in the pub and they ended up being asked to leave the bar. It was not how Ritsuko had planned to end the night. Currently the two were engaged in some idiotic argument about feet. The blonde woman put a hand to her face and slowly shook her head. She then turned and started to converse with Kaoru and Rei.

Shinji sat at the table in complete silence. Asuka poked him.

"What?" The boy inquired.

"Was she like this before I moved in?" The red head questioned.

An "uh-huh" was all she got for an answer.

"Why don't you talk?" Came another question.

Shinji looked at her with an expression of surprise and curiosity. This made Asuka nervous, she felt a tiny ripple of panic spread through her body.

"What?" She asked, her defence mechanisms activated.

"Nothing." Shinji, as if sensing her change, left the table and retreated to his room.

Asuka mentally took note of this:

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OPERATION "GET SHINJI TO TALK"

STATUS: IN PROGRESS

ATTEMPT #1: FAILED

NEXT ATTEMPT: STATUS PENDING. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the gathering was over, it was already pitch black outside. The only source of illumination came from the orange-yellow glow of the sodium street lamps. Having said their good-bye's to the adults and their friends, Rei and Kaoru headed home. "Home" for the two was the school dormitory. Rei was an orphan. She grew up in an orphanage and had never seen or heard anything from her parents. No one was sure how she came an orphan, the person that 'took' Rei to the orphanage was the orphanage's doorman. According to him, one day when he was going to his night shift he found a baby on the ground next to the orphanage gate. For sixteen years the lone child grew up without any kind of parental love. She was not particularly good at socializing either and for the most part was a loner. Although her social skills have improved she still, for the most part, kept to herself. Her first encounter with Kaoru was somewhat coincidental. Kaoru lived in a different city, but two years ago due to a freak accident his home burned down in a fire. Kaoru himself was not home at the time, but unfortunately his parents were and both died in the incident. Kaoru was forced to live with his relatives, and soon he was sent to Onigumo High because his relatives were not exactly pleased to have him live with them. With all the money he had he tried to rent a room from the Onigumo dorm. However, the meagre amount he had did not even reach half of the cost. Lost and having nowhere to go, Kaoru wandered the streets of GeoFront for an answer. That was when he first met Rei. Apparently, Rei also did not have sufficient funds for renting a room at Onigumo High. She could no longer stay at the orphanage because they told her she was told enough to support herself and they had to make room for new arrivals. In short, she was kicked out. After some they debated and evaluated the odds, they decided to combine the money they had and rent a room for both of them at Onigumo High. At first, the administration was not entirely pleased with this idea, but eventually relented and gave the pair a room to share. Nowadays, both Kaoru and Rei worked part-time at the local coffeehouse to pay for the monthly rent. Though they had only lived together for a year and a half, the two already shared a special unspoken bond.

Despite the darkness, the harsh sodium light revealed Kaoru's pained expression.

Rei glanced at him and understood instantly what was on his mind. "That inspector was at Junius Seven." She muttered.

Kaoru looked straight ahead and replied without turning. "Yes, from his descriptions it seems the city had not changed since I last left it."

"It must have been difficult to endure." Rei commented.

"You're as blunt as ever, Rei." The silver-haired teenager answered with a slightly pained smile.

Rei turned to him and said: "You know I do not speak in an evasive manner."

Even with all the unpleasant thoughts on this mind right now, Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle. This was Ayanami's style: Straightforward and to the point.

No further words were exchanged during the silent walk home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though well past midnight, it was anything but quiet at the Taiyoukai household. Angry curses could be heard coming from inside the washroom along with the sound of fists pounding against wood.

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru! Let me out! NOW!" Even to the most untrained ear, one could tell right away this was Inuyasha.

"I will not allow your foul odour to pollute the air of this house." came the cold and calculated voice of Sesshoumaru. Elder brother and polar opposite of Inuyasha.

"Godamnit, you already turn the fucking fan on so let me out!" Inuyasha hollered. "If you don't I'll fucking yell all night and neither one of us will sleep!"

The threat did not get its desired effect, but rather another insult from Sesshoumaru. "You've slept in there before so stop your pointless complaints and go to sleep."

Upon hearing this the younger sibling instinctively explained the reason for his previous act. "Fuck you! It wasn't my fault that room was infested with cockroaches! There was no fucking way I would've slept in here and risk having them lay eggs in my ears! Why didn't you sleep in there!?"

"Simply because you chose that room and Father consented. It might have been your stench that attracted them in the first place."

"Shut up! That's bullshit! Now LET ME OUT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

"You are welcome to try, but if you do demolish it then you will pay for its re-installation."

Inuyasha was furious; not only at his stupid, arrogant half brother but also at the goddamn bastards that installed the door lock incorrectly. Most doors locked from the inside, but for their washroom door it was the other way around. The door could only be locked from the outside and only Sesshoumaru had the key. Inuyasha knew from the start that buying this cheap house was a mistake.

'First it was the cockroaches now this!' The white-haired boy thought miserably.

Then again, it was also partly his own fault for being locked in the damn room. It was a grave mistake to trust Kagome's first attempt at cooking. The food was not properly made and resulted in massive diarrhoea for Inuyasha. Worst of all, the smell was intolerable. One can't really blame Sesshoumaru for not wanting to have his breathing air smell like rotten eggs mixed with bean paste. So in the end the real culprit was Kagome, but Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less.

Just another sleepless night at the Taiyoukai household...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji's back and Misato's happy... but what abou that mysterious yet-to-be-revealled man Misato was dating.. find out as the story continues...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha/Evangelion: Another Time, Another Place.

DAAAAH! OK! Chapter 4 is up. This was actually finished a long time ago, but my word processing program broke down. I managed to get it working again this week. Spell check and thesaurus are both unusable at the moment, so be patient when you see typos. I'll revise this again when i have time and correct any existing typos. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Before she looked at her clock, Kagura woke up feeling like a whole new person. She hadn't slept this well in weeks, and last night's sleep seemed to had completely rejuvenated her body and mind. But one look at her beside clock made her blue. According to the damn thing it was already a quarter past eight o'clock. A wave of panic swept over her and made the girl shudder involuntarily. She was an hour and fifteen minutes late for class. The first thought that passed through her head was "OH SHIT!", but after talking a moment to gather herself the girl concluded the only logical thing to do right now was to get her ass out of bed and to school as fast as she could. Without any further delay, she jumped out of bed and quickly pulled her school uniform out of the closet and go dressed. Unfortunately, bad things never travel alone. The "OMG I overslept!" scenario was usually associated with the "WTF Where are my books?" crisis. Not known for her organization skills, finding lost items in Kagura's room wasn't exactly what one would call "easy". By the time our disorganized heroin finally made it out fo the door it was 8:40 AM.

As Kagura bolted down the street, her only thought was: "Oh-My-Fucking-God, I am so fucking dead." Eventually, she finished with the mental cursing and concentrated on developing a plausible and convincing excuse that would hopefully make the teacher dismiss her very late arrival. The whole time she was trying to come up with the "perfect excuse" she had her head down, and running while not looking forward is never a good idea. Sooner or later, one will smack into something. That "something" could be just about anything, as Kagura was about to find out.

OOF!

Thud!

Ugh!

Ow...

Kagura grimaced as she rubbed her head, which seemed to had just collided with a cement wall. Still with her head down, she cursed, then stood up to kick the damn "wall." To her complete amazement, the "wall" spoke.

"It seems that you are unharmed." A familiar voice spoke.

At last the girl raised her eyes, but even before she saw the face, she knew the owner of the unmistakable voice. There was only one person in the whole damn world that she knew who could have such an icy tone and, not coincidentally, such firm, "hard as rock" pectorals. Standing before her was the one and only Sesshoumaru, Mr. Antarctic-Cool Pretty boy.

At the moment, Kagura had totally forgotten about her being late for school, whether it was due to the impact or because of Sesshoumaru's sheer presence, one could not tell.

"Christ." murmured the girl, and rubbed her still throbbing forehead. "Hope I don't get a bruise from this."

"Running with your head down is never a intelligent choice."

"Shut up." Kagura was still massaging her head.

After one final look at the girl, Sesshoumaru turned to leave. It was then the thought finally struck Kagura.

Sesshoumaru skipping class? What the hell?

Kagura quickly turned and shouted after the young man. "Hey! What the hell are you doing skipping class?"

Sesshoumaru stepped to a stop. "It's New Year's Day." he said over his shoulder.

Now, Kagura understood. She wasn't late for school, because there is no school today. New Year's Day was one of those rare occasions where they didn't have to go to school on Saturdays or Sundays for missing class during a school day. It wasn't because Kagura had a horrible memory, but it was just that having spent so many New Year's Days alone she had nearly forgotten even the existence of New Year's Day.

Although not an orphan like Rei or Kaoru, Kagura hardly had anything one could call a family. As a little girl, Kagura grew up in a broken home. She had never seen or heard anything about her mother, and her father was a despicable asshole. Kagura was the first child, and with her black hair and red eyes, she resembled her father, Naraku. Her younger sister Kanna was her complete opposite in both personality and appearance. Kanna was shy and quite. She had white hair and pale skin, because of these characteristics, tons of people thought she was an albino, which actually wasn't that far from the truth. Naraku told Kagura Kanna resembled their mother, but Kagura thought it was just some bullshit the old bastard made up to cover for the fact that he was probably on drugs or some other weird shit when he got their mother pregnant with Kanna. She had also pondered the possibility that she and her sister might had had different mothers. It was not illogical to think that considering the dramatic physical differences between her and Kanna. Her question was never answered.

Kagura jogged up to the white-haired young man. "Well, where are you going? Don't give me that look! Fess up!"

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed slightly. "There is some business I must take care of." His voice betrayed nothing.

Intrigued, she decided to try her luck and see if she could find out more about this "business" of Sesshoumaru's.

"Care to elaborate a bit?" Kagura inquired.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Sorry, access denied.

"What's this? Sesshoumaru afraid to admit something? Wait till I tell the girls 'bout this." Kagura was really pushing her luck, not to mention Sesshoumaru's Not-So-High tolerance point.

"You will spread no such rumour." the young man replied promptly; the hint of irritation was evident in his voice.

"Hey, no getting angry on New Year's Day." Kagura wagged a finger at him.

Having had enough of this nonsense, Sesshoumaru turned curtly and walked way. The girl followed.

"Geez, can't you ever take a joke?"

Kagura casually glance at Sesshoumaru's usual dead-pan face as they walked down the street. They continued on like this for a few blocks before Sesshoumaru broke the ice, or so to speak.

"Why do you follow me?" The Ice Prince demanded.

"It's a free country." Kagura retorted, pouting her lips a little.

"If you were determined to find out the reason for my errand, you can forget it. I've decided to do it at another time."

"You did that just for me? I'm touched." If that comment was a living organism, right now it would be dripping with an organic substance called sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Kagura glared back.

The two continued to glare at each other._Oh great now it's a fucking staring contest."_ Kagura thought, somewhat amused._ "Blink damn you, blink!"_ Her eyes were starting to burn slightly._ "Oh-my-God, blink you stubborn son-of-a-bitch!"_ Strangely enough, Kagura found herself enjoying this despite the fact that her eyes felt like they were submerged in red-hot coal. Unfortunately (or should I say 'fortunately') , her opponent wasn't about to give up any time soon. Naturally, Kagura gave in first. Now she hoped her stupidity hadn't caused any permanent damage to her precious vision.

_Shit, that stupid bastard."_ thought Kagura, as she blinked a few more times._ "I am so suing his ass if I go blind."_ Then without realizing what she was doing, she laughed out loud.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, which caused his female companion to laugh even harder when she saw his face. Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, and Kagura's laughing fit worsened. By the time the young man figured out the girl wasn't going to stop any time soon, people were starting to gather around them. Kagura was really drawing a crowd. Without further hesitation, Sesshoumaru snatched up Kagura's hand and charged through the walls of bodies. Caught utterly off guard, Kagura ceased laughing. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand gripping her own; her skin grew warm whereas Sesshoumaru's remained cool to the touch. Then as if an iceberg sensing the danger of heat, Sesshoumaru immediately relinquished his grasp on Kagura's hand. The duo came to an abrupt stop. Kagura was a bit dazed, but she quickly regained her composure and took note of their current location. From their surroundings, which consisted mostly of green plants and pebble walkways, Kagura guessed they were in some park, as to the exact location, she was not sure. She had no idea how she got there; the last thing she aware of was Sesshoumaru grabbing her hand and then she blanked out. She was just mindlessly following Sesshoumaru.

_"Kagura, you dumb piece of shit! Now Mr. I-Have-No-Emotions is going to make some lame comment about how stupid you are!"_ Kagura mentally slapped herself.

But the expected never came. Instead, those deep, yellow eyes lock with Kagura's blood red pupils. Sesshoumaru's lips moved

"I will tell you a story..."

* * *

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! YEAH, IT'S NEW YEARS BABY! WOOOOOO!" the host of the New Year's Special Program screamed on TV. In the Taiyoukai residence, everyone cheered and high-fived the people around them. 

"I propose that we toast to another great year for all of us! Kanpai!" Miroku announced as he thrust his glass above his head.

"Kanpai!" The glasses clinked against one another.

"Man, this is great!" said Inuyasha, through a mouthful of noodles.

"Inuyasha, it's not polite to talk with food in your mouth. Besides, you can choke, you know." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha dismissed the girl with a wave of this hand. "Bah, I'm not stupid enough to cho-" Just before he could finish the sentence, he started choking. "Gaaah, cough, hah, hah..." The boy panted as Kagome patted him on the back and signed.

"What an idiot, I would never choke on food like that." commented Kouga, only to be slapped on the back of the head by Ayame when he drank from his glass. "Pfffff!"

"Now Kouga, be nice." Ayame commanded. Her boyfriend grumbled something inaudible. "What's that, Kouga? I didn't quite catch that."

"... Oh, uh, nothing at all, Ayame." Kouga felt cold sweat seeping from his back. "_Scary."_ he thought.

In the kitchen, Asuka and Sango were washing the used dishes.

"Say, Sango, how are you doing with Miroku?" Asuka suddenly asked out of the blue.

Not expecting such a question, Sango's face reddened. "Huh, what? Please don't misunderstand, Asuka! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Oh, comon. Everyone knows already. No need to hide it." Asuka grinned.

"No, really! We're just friend!" But her face was telling a different story.

Asuka shuffled closer to the other girl. "What i really want to know is how you two go it on in the first place."

"Asuka, please!"

"Mind giving me some pointers?"

"Huh?" Sango look up from the sink in surprise. Asuka was blushing profusely. Sango stared. _"Well, this is new.."_

_

* * *

_

Looks like Asuka is going to take the offensive. Next Chapter - Asuka Strikes!


End file.
